phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swampym
Talk page edits/wiki protocols Swampy, it's great to have you here and contributing to the wiki. It's great to know that the creators of the series we all care so much about care so much about their fans. I am the bureaucrat of the wiki, meaning that I've been entrusted with the quality control over the wiki. I've been replacing all the references to Buford's last name in every page using an automatic bot thanks to your information. It's really cool that The Agency will finally get a name! I just had a quick note for you about adding information to regular articles and talk pages. We are trying to keep the main articles written in a manner that sounds somewhat encyclopedic. Your edit to the Buford page would have been better on the Buford talk page. Speaking of talk pages, instead of signing your name (or in addition to if you prefer), you can add a signature to your post by clicking the squiggly line in the toolbar above the edit box. This will add a link to your username and a timestamp so everyone will know when your comment was posted. Again, thank you for your work and thanks for your new information. I hope to be talking to you again soon. —Topher 21:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) RE: General User Questions Any simple errors you find, you can feel free to edit yourself. That is the great thing about this being a wiki. Wikis work when the whole community contributes. If you don't feel like making the changes yourself, the best place to suggest changes is on that article's talk page. Just click on the Discussion tab in the upper right corner, then click on Leave message to add a new heading and conversation. The major contributors will keep an eye on the page because that's the best way to know how the wiki is changing as new users edit it. Don't worry too much about all the little mistakes you think you might be making, everyone does it at first. Some of us have been editing these wikis for a couple of years or more and still don't know all the ins and outs of it. Just keep an eye on what other people are doing and look at other people's code to figure out how things work. The only important thing is that when you edit a talk page you need to sign it like you did on your User page. This is important on talk pages, but you shouldn't add a signature to any regular article edits you make. The only caveat I have for you is that if you make changes to articles that aren't common knowledge from on-screen, you should make sure to note it on the talk page for the article you're editing. For example, you already made a note on The Agency's talk page about its real name, so you can add it to the Background Information section of the article. We try and keep track of things the way they are on-screen in the main portion of the articles and have behind-the-scenes stuff in the Background Information sections. When O.W.C.A. gets named on-screen, it will then be changed in the main portion of the article (and the article moved to O.W.C.A. instead of The Agency). An appropriate way to make the note on that page would be something like, "According to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the name of The Agency is actually O.W.C.A. which stands for Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Please feel free to keep in touch with me if you've got any questions or get lost. Another place you can turn to for help would be in the chat room. It's not a big group, but a few of us hang out there once in awhile. Check out Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC for information on how to access the chat room. —Topher 02:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Opinions Hello Swampy, I am Perryfan and I work in the wiki since February. I joined the wiki because I love your show. Anyway, many of the users I currently work with have many discussions over articles. Do you think you could answer our questions. Just go to the article and click discussion. (Ex. Talk:Tip of the Day) —Perryfan 18:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Comic Con Images Please mark any Comic Con images you upload as a free license image. To do this, use the "Licensing:" drop down menu on and choose, "This file is licensed under the GFDL." This will allow us to edit the images (crop them, change resolution, etc.) and will allow them to be used on other websites other than Wikia and other Wikipedia. It also prevents any copyright infringement issues. We ask that you at least consider releasing them under the GFDL, so that all your fans can use them. If you do not want to release them under the GFDL, then please upload them, but choose "I took this photo myself/I am the author." This will still allow us to use them on this site and other Wikia sites and Wikipedia, but will not allow us to edit or share them with other websites. —Topher (Talk) 05:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Issue 0: August 1, 2009 Jennifer Grey Done. I will make sure that it stays removed from the page. (I was the one that originally added it, so I don't have any problems removing it.) — RRabbit42 03:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. No problem with this. —Topher (talk) 05:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello! :) The following message was originally posted on a different page. — RRabbit42 05:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello Mr. Marsh! Nice talking with you! a long time ago I try to connect, my name is Josefina Pampliega, i'm from Paraguay and I am 12 years, and I am writing this letter to tell you how I adore your show! is the best I have seen of all, I'm happy! you and Mr. Povenmire are geniuses! I see your program every day and always makes me happy! you are amazing! one of my heroes of animation, much as I practice drawing every day, I work hard at it, I'd really like you to rate my drawings, this is my deviant art account, http://jose-p.deviantart.com/ you and Mr. Povenmire are my heroes for their history, you see, my dream is to work in animation, and doing shows with my brothers and friends, etc, when I read your story, I noticed that thanks to your perseverance, patience and effort succeeded achieve its goal of making the show, that both inspires me and teaches me that we must never surrender to achieve your goals, anyway, my favorite character I guess it's perry! is also that of my brother, has everything you can ask for in a character! is smart, secret agent, is an animal, has two identities! is ADORABLE! is amazing! and very funny! I always wonder what he does on the show, when for example imitates candace, (that if they did not expect it!) in order to Mr. Marsh, I think I'm boring you with my letter, sorry to bother you so much and many Greetings to you! Josefina :) new video of BBC interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twDJZJHHjLo --Swampym 19:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, Swampy! Thank you for linking it for us. :) The Flash {talk} 21:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Movie? I was wondering if I could send you ideas/scripts for a possible movie. I can usually be found on my user blog! --AgentP 23:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all. --Swampym 19:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Mr. Marsh! I kinda wanted to know how to write to you and Mr. Povenmire through snail mail. Could you please tell me where to mail it to, I have no idea. Thank you so much! ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, CA - --Swampym 19:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) So that's all I need to put on the envelope and it will make it to you guys?ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : That should do it. Swampym 00:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, Thank you! =D ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) As Swampy has said above, story ideas will not be accepted if they are sent to this address. Ah-Ha! That's where I sent my letter to! HiBy25 19:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You Being an Admin Users of this wiki are in a heated debate as to whether or not you should be an admin, considering who you are, if you want to see what people are saying or want to say something yourself, go here.--Eduardog3000 16:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Possibly a Poser Did you know some Anonymus User is saying they ARE you? I just need to know if he/she really is you. And another thing, will there be more episodes centered around the couples, like PhineasxIsabella or CandacexJeremy? To All: Any anonymous posts are NOT from me. I sign in and sign all of my post. --Swampym 05:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My email Hi Wikia Administrators, Guys, I regret that I have had to disable my email on these pages. Those of you that are administrators and that I know of and have corresponded with before are still more than welcome to contact me for answers and clarifications and I will gladly respond as and when I can. The growing number of emails lately has made it impossible for me to continue to post my email for the public. I do hope everyone understands. I love and support all the work you guys do here and want to continue to be a part of the Phineas & Ferb Wikia site. I just find it necessary to control the access to my email better so that I am not innundated with email. Thank for your understanding. Cheers, Swampy--Swampym 17:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Available? You know, Swampy, I'm not sure but my parents are thinking about trying to get you and Dan to come to my schoolElementary, Mobile, AL this year! Please tell me if you can and, if so, what day/time, and contact for more specific email.(My mom's e-mail is angelastauter@comcast.net!)The Klimpaloon Out, peace! 21:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S.I hope this isn't against a previous message, but could you put your/Dan's(My mom would want Dan's because he grew up in Mobile, no offense) e-mail in there so she can work out a time? :) I must admit I found your blanking of Phineas Flynn29789's user page TWICE quite amusing. P&I4EVAH! 01:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Erm...what IS FSCO 2010?EriktheEagle 01:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :: FSCO translates into Fake Swampy Crisis Of 2010. 561 10:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well yes I knew that, I'm just curious what it was. EriktheEagle 02:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE (maybe Poptropica411) impersonated Swampy and sent out FALSE info, even creating a fake blog to pretend they had a source. : It was '''Poptropica, so you can remove the '''maybe. And, by the way, who are you? 20:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon Summer Belongs to You! What is the official title for Summer Belongs to You, is it "Summer Belongs to You!" or "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", we are in an argument about that.--Eduardog3000 13:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet We are in the process of removing Baljeet's last name from the wiki. Thanks for the update. With the exception of a few stragglers, it will be finished no later than tomorrow. —Topher (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you removing the name, Swampy himself said it was "Rai"?--Eduardog3000 01:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Guys. I'll update you asap! Cheers, --Swampym 19:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) P&I4EVAH! 03:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Fan letter to Swampy and Dan Dear Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire, My user name is "Adventuresrcool", and I like the Phineas and Ferb series. I watch the series everyday and I always never stop liking it. I keep on always remember the episodes. Here is some things I like about the Phineas and Ferb series: First, they are funny. Second, I think this is very cool about young boys building things. And Third, I like the "Watcha Doin'", and the Ferb Lines. I hate to tell you, but here is some things I don't like about the Phineas and Ferb series: First, The people who made Phineas and Ferb (including you two) hadn't completed the Season 2 series yet and I am waiting for Season 3 (I am always waiting for you to make episode ideas for the show). Second, The stores hadn't came out with a Season 1 DVD (put them in production order). And Third, You two should make Ferb talk so much in only 1 episode. Write me back so I can respond to you guys. And please put me as a user friend. Okay? Keep on writing the episodes! - Your best Phineas and Ferb fan, Adventuresrcool (that is my user name) (talk) Great Singer You really are a great singer. I think The Maze Song just might become one of my many favorite songs. Keep up the good work. :)P&I4EVAH! 03:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! :) --Swampym 16:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Are You... ...actually Jeff "Swampy" Marsh? Cool. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PS. You'd better not be a fake! I agree, that would make my family very angry! :)--Swampym 17:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) He IS Swampy Marsh. Just read his profile, Roads m'boy. Besides I ain't got rhythm! No I ain't got rhythm! Said I ain't got rhythm! I ain't got rhythm! Hi! Hi! I love your show and I'm your every day Phineas and Ferb nerd.The episode you help make are genuis! Keep up the good work! Klimpoloonrox5000 02:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Cheers!--Swampym 17:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gosh dude!!!! Best animated show on telivision!!!!!!!! Hey, I would just like to say that you and Dan Povenmire are super creative and ingenious for creating such a great show. One may take a quick look at it and find it just your simply cartoon with rather interesting animations, but once you sit down and watch an episode, you will think it is the most clever TV show in the world. I LOVE Perry the Platapus and "Doof" (who I impersonate on a regular basis, my favorite line being "Perry the Platapus! You scared the Doonfilsthumphs out of me!") and all of the hilarius backstories surrounded his dark and perverted childhood and how "Drunfelsteinians" live in an almost medieval society. I am fourteen years old, and I believe that Phineas and Ferb is a show with comedy for all ages (my little brothers love it, my 16 year old friend loves it, and I know adults who love it as well.) What I really found histerical was that Candace is my female self (her anxiety level is exactly equal to mine and we both have similar personalities and we both have a thing for ducks because I mean, they are super epic) I just want to say good job and that you have millions of fans who love what you are doing BiggestPirateFan 04:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC)n Heart]], every song in Best Songs Ever You guys made alot of great songs so far, and I hope you make many more. My favorite songs were Summer Belongs To You (song), Alien Heart, every song in Rollercoaster the Musical", Intimate Get Together and Set The Record Straight.